ed_edd_n_eddy_the_ultimate_edchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Legend of the Black Cauldron
Transformers: Legend of the Black Cauldron is an action fantasy comedy film based on Walt Disney's The Black Cauldron and acts as a sequel to "Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise of Maleficent," as well as the second part of the 'Beginnings' Saga. It is produced by B-Master Animation and Movieman Productions. This film was released on July 24, 2015. Plot A few months after the events of “The Rise of Maleficent,” the Autobots join the U.S. and U.K. military to form the Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), a classified task force hunting down surviving Decepticons, led by William Lennox and Robert Epps. During a mission in Shanghai, Optimus Prime is warned by Demolisher of The Fallen’s return. Meanwhile in Peach Creek, Edd, Eddy, who got out of detention, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all plan to celebrate Halloween with something special Eddy has in mind. When they arrive at Ed’s house, they find him watching horror movies, and in a hallucinogenic state. Edd unplugs the TV, waking him from his trance, but he now has the ability to see visions. Eddy reveals that he found a map his brother made that leads to a place where they give out buckets of candy, Spook-E-Ville. Despite Edd’s skepticism about the veracity of the map, he reluctantly agrees in participating the treasure hunt in order to keep from ruining Ed’s Halloween, much to the team’s joy. In the land of Prydain, Taran the “assistant pig-keeper” lives on the small farm of Caer Dalben, home of Dalben the Enchanter. Living with them are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo) and their rat master Splinter. Taran wishes to become a famous warrior instead of tending to Dalben’s pig Hen Wen. Dallben and Splinter learn that the Horned King is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the “Cauldron-Born”. Both masters fear the Horned King may try to steal Hen Wen, who has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Dallben and Splinter direct Taran and the Turtles to take Hen Wen to meet a man named Barney Ross. At Peach Creek, the Eds get dressed for Halloween; Eddy is Zombie Elvis, Ed is Lothar the viking, and Edd is the Bubonic Plague, though no one recognizes his costume. They, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy, make their way to Spook-E-Ville in Bumblebee. Meanwhile, at the Horned King’s stronghold, the true leader of the Decepticons, The Fallen, plans to use the Black Cauldron to destroy the Earth. As they enter the Forbidden Forest, Taran and the Turtles meet Barney Ross and his team of elite mercenaries, the Expendables—knife specialist Lee Christmas, hand-to-hand combat specialist Yin Yang, heavy-weapons specialist Hale Caesar, demolitions expert Toll Road, and the unstable Gunner Jensen. Taran’s foolish daydreaming causes Hen Wen to disappear, so he, the Turtles, and the Expendables go and search for her. They encounter the small, pestering creature Gurgi, who joins them on their search. But then, they all find Hen Wen, as well as the Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Bumblebee, attacked by the Horned King’s dragon-like Gwythaints. Despite the Expendables’ best efforts to shoot down the beasts, one of the Gwythaints manages to capture Hen Wen, and they all fly to the Horned King’s castle. After chasing the Gwythaints down to the castle, the Eds and their friends introduce themselves to Taran, the Turtles and the Expendables (and Donatello recognizes Edd’s Bubonic Plague costume, much to the latter’s joy). Despite Gurgi’s warning, the team leaves him to sneak into the castle and rescue Hen Wen. Sora tells Bumblebee to stay outside and to summon the Autobots if they don’t escape in five minutes. As soon as the team enters the castle, they discover that Megatron is resurrected and Starscream, in his master’s absence, has aligned the Decepticons with the Horned King, who arrives shortly after Megatron. The Horned King’s dwarf companion Creeper threatens Hen Wen to reveal the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron, but Taran, the Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Turtles, and the Expendables try to intervene. Just as Hen Wen is about to reveal the Black Cauldron’s location, Optimus and Bumblebee arrive, fending off Megatron and Starscream while the team tries to flee; but although Hen Wen manages to escape from the castle, all the heroes are arrested and thrown into the dungeon. Gunner attempts to try and blow up the dungeon using the natural phosphorus in the walls and gunpowder in a pipe. This of course is unsuccessful and the rest of the team jeers at him. Fortunately, a fellow captive named Princess Eilonwy frees them as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, the team discovers the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Taran arms himself with the king’s sword. The team overhear Megatron and The Fallen planning to use the Black Cauldron to raise an army of undead warriors. After nearly freeing a third prisoner, the comical, middle-aged bard Fflewddur Fflam, the team try to escape, but Taran and the Eds get separated from them, and are attacked by one of the Horned King’s henchmen. Taran fends the henchman off with his sword, which he discovers contains magic that allows him effectively to fight the rest of the Horned King’s minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with Fflewddur, the heroes all escape from the castle. Upon discovering that Taran has escaped, the Horned King orders Creeper, Megatron and Starscream to send the Gwythaints and Decpeticons respectively to follow the heroes and bring them back alive. In the Forbidden Forest, after an argument between Taran and Eilonwy, Optimus tells the team that they must destroy the Black Cauldron, but everyone refuses as they believe they’re not involved in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. As Eddy sets off to find Spook-E-Ville on his own, he and Fflewddur are tackled by Gurgi. Remembered seeing Hen Wen in the woods, he leads everyone by following the pig’s trail. Along the way, the team stumbles into the underground kingdom of the Fair Folk—a group of small fairy-like beings who reveal that Hen Wen is under their protection. The Three Good Fairies also live there, along with two Autobots, Skids and Mudflap, who the Fairies found a few months ago. When the cheerful, elderly King Eiddileg reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Taran resolves to go destroy it himself. The team agree to join him and Eiddileg’s obnoxious right-hand man Doli is assigned to lead them to Spook-E-Ville while the Fair Folk agree to escort Hen Wen safely back to Caer Dallben. In a marsh, Ed leads the team to Spook-E-Ville by reading Eddy’s map, but they are attacked by a horde of ninjas called the Foot Clan. Just as more arrive, a Decepticon Seeker named Jetfire, disguised as an SR-71 Blackbird, awakens and scares the ninjas. After some initial confusion on his part, Jetfire explains he has defected to the Autobot, and then opens a space bridge and teleports himself as well as the team to Spook-E-Ville, which was left in ruins due to the Horned King and The Fallen. The only residence left intact is the cottage of the owners of the Black Cauldron: three witches—the grasping Orddu, who acts as leader; the greedy Orgoch; and the more benevolent Orwen, who falls in love with Fflewddur at first sight and keeps changing him back to human every time Orgoch tries turning him into a frog, accidentally muting Eddy in the process. Orddu agrees to trade the cauldron for Taran’s sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. After the deal is struck, the witches’ cottage is swept away and the Black Cauldron rises from out of the earth (Eddy’s voice is restored too). But the witches reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him, much to everyone’s dismay. Edd decides to contact Lennox to have NEST secure the Black Cauldron. Later that night, Doli angrily abandons the group. Although Taran feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Eilonwy and Taran will kiss. Edd returns to inform everyone that he successfully made contact with Lennox and NEST will arrive soon. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by the Decepticons and the Horned King’s soldiers who were led to the heroes by the Foot Clan’s leader, The Shredder. They seize the cauldron and arrest everyone but Gurgi, Ed, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Optimus, Bumblebee, the Expendables, and Jetfire, who flees the scene altogether and take their prisoners back to the castle. Ed blames himself for not using his visions to see the villains’ arrival, and the Expendables reveal that they were sent to Prydain by a man named Church to kill the Horned King. After being distrusted by Sora for not being honest friends, the Expendables part ways with the remaining team while Lennox learns that the Black Cauldron and the heroes have been captured. Back at the Horned King’s castle, he, The Fallen, and The Shredder proceed to use the cauldron to raise the dead and their Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. NEST forces, Eraqus’ students and Mickey arrive at the castle to meet up with Optimus and Bumblebee to fight the Cauldron Born and a large force of Decepticons. Meanwhile, the Expendables have a change of heart and follow Gurgi, Ed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy into the castle, where they all manage to free the captives. Taran decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Gurgi stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. The Expendables arrive in time to save the team and fight off the Foot Clan with the Turtles. When the Horned King spots Taran and the Eds at large, he infers the turn of events and throws both them all toward the cauldron. Lee, however, fights the Horned King, and pushes him towards the cauldron instead. The cauldron’s magic goes out of control, and it immediately consumes the Horned King in a tunnel of fire and blood. Vowing vengeance, Megatron retreats with Starscream and The Fallen. The cauldron begins to destroy the castle, and the team tries to escape but the Eds are blocked by The Shredder, who commands the Constructicons to combine to form Devastator. The Expendables return for the Eds and rescue them. Ed hurtles Edd and Eddy to the rest of the team who manages to escape by boat, while Ed joins the Expendables in their helicopter. Devastator begins to suck in the helicopter in an attempt to destroy the heroes, but Ross fires missiles at the giant Decepticon, sending Devastator and The Shredder falling into the crumbling castle, whileCreeper flies away on a the only surviving Gwythaint. After the team reaches shore and reunite with the Eds and the Expendables, the three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Taran has finally realized Gurgi’s true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. When the witches refuse, Lee challenges them to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Lee’s remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Gurgi back to life. The heroes then journey back to Caer Dallben to celebrate their victory with a pizza party, despite Edd insisting else. Meanwhile, The Fallen and the Decepticons arrive at an unknown location, where they begin construction on a star-absorbing machine called the Sun Harvester. Later on, the Autobots, NEST, the Eds and their friends travel back to Peach Creek on board an aircraft carrier. Optimus decides to build an army to combat The Fallen and the Decepticons and end their reign of terror. In a post-credits scene, The Shredder emerges from the Horned King’s castle ruins. Characters * Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. * Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. * Tony Sampson as Eddy is the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. * Bumblebee, a 16-foot yellow autobot and the Eds’ designated guardian and friend. His vocal processor was crushed by Megatron, so he speaks through the radio in his Chevrolet Camaro form. He was purchased at a car dealership when the Eds, Sora and his friends, and the Three Good Fairies were taking baby Aurora to a safe place. Later on, when they were all attacked by the Decepticons, Bumblebee revealed his true identity to them. Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga